Inazuma Pokemon
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: La profesora Enzino nos enviara a Ash y a mi(Cesar), a otra dimensión, gracias a que se detecto una anomalía, en esa dimensión terminamos en Ciudad Relámpago, en nuestra estadía la solución mas viable de la anomalía fue el "Fútbol"
1. Anomalia Detectada

Inazuma eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, este es solo un Fanfic.

No hablo Pikachu así que si estoy insultando a sus pikachus, Perdón.

La historia no tiene sentido, la cambiare un poco

Capitulo 1: Anomalía Detectada

Región Unova

Profesora Encino: Cesar, Ash, ¿Están Listos para ir hacia la Anomalía?

Ash: Claro, ¿Listo Cesar?, Ash lleva su traje de Unova, porque, la profesora nos hablo después de haber llegado a la region kanto lo que no dio tiempo a Ash de cambiar de ropa.

Cesar: Si, Listo, Aquí esta mi personaje, soy un chico optimista, alegre y que se divierte mucho, mi pokemon inicial fue un Charmander que evolucionaría mas tarde en Charizard, mi vestimenta es, Camiseta Negra, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis Negros y siempre uso un sombrero estilo Mafioso marca WallStreet con una camara en su interior donde grabe nuestros viajes de la Region Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.

Pero lo que me diferenciaba era que usaba una manga en el brazo derecho, pocos saben lo que hay, pero en su momento los Super Once lo sabran.

Ash: Pikachu, espera aquí.

Pikachu: ¿Pikachu pi?(¿Porque?)

Ash: Sera Peligroso, además no sabemos si en la otra dimensión habrá pokemones.

Cesar: Listo, Vamos.

Profesor 1: Portal, Listo!

Voz robótica: Portal Dimensional Activado.

Ash: Ahora!

Cesar: Vamos!

Ciudad Relámpago

6 Horas Antes de la Transportación

Torre Relámpago

Endo: Bien, por suerte logramos llegar a las semifinales del Torneo Futbol Frontera.

Gouenji: Endo, ¿Entrenando como siempre?

Aki: ¿Cuándo descansaras?

Endo: Gouenji, Aki, no estoy entrenando, estoy reflexionando sobre nuestro camino a la semifinal

Gouenji: Que sorpresa, que no entrenas.

Endo: Es que no puedo esperar, estoy muy emocionado.

Gouenji: Yo también, estamos en la semifinal del torneo Futbol Frontera.

Aki: Porque, no me sorprende, a por cierto, el equipo se reunirá con el entrenador en su restaurante.

Endo: Que! Están Comiendo Sin mi.

Endo sale corriendo para alcanzar a Tragarse todo lo que pueda

En el momento de la Transportación Cesar y Ash, aparecieron en un bosque cercano a la Ciudad Relámpago.

Cesar: Con que Aquí es la anomalía que se detecto.

Ash: Si, ¿Dónde dice el rastreador que la anomalía será más presente?

Cesar: En la Ciudad que se ve.

Ash: Vamos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Endo jugaba con los niños para que perfeccionen sus técnicas de futbol.

Cesar: la anomalía es por aquí.

Ash: Donde?

Cesar: Parece ser que—

Endo: CUIDADO!

Cesar: ehh….que?

La pelota golpeo a Cesar e izo que cayera semi-noqueado.

Cesar: ah, que me golpeo.

Endo: lo siento, estas bien.

Ash: si, creo que no se lastimo.

Cesar: No, no me lastime.

Endo: perdón, se me fue la fuerza. Jejeje, oigan no los he visto por la ciudad que son nuevos?.

Ash: no, lo que pasa es que vinimos de otra dimensión porque detectamos una anomalía y vinimos a ayudar.

Endo: Otra dimension (Creo que la pelota lo golpeo tambien y muy fuerte)

Ash: Por Cierto me Llamo Ash Ketchum

Cesar: y yo Cesar Luna.

Endo: Mucho gusto soy, Satoru Endo, ¿asi que vienen de otra dimensión?.

Cesar: Si, y vinimos a ver que podemos hacer para ayudar en la anomalía, la cual detectamos con este Rastreador.

Endo: Creo que se ve Roto.

Cesar: como se va a ver-

El Rastreador de la anomalía se rompió y Cesar no lo podía creer.

Endo: bueno este….HAAA Se me Hace Tarde, para el entrenamiento, los dejo me voy a la practica de Futbol, Nos vemos.

Cesar: de acuerdo pero…. Hey.

Endo salió corriendo para ir a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Ash: creo que va a entrenar un deporte.

Cesar: que es lo que te hace pensar eso -_-.

Ash: jejeje perdón, estoy un poco distraído, el rastreador apuntaba a ese chico Endo.

Cesar: Enserio, bueno creo que tienes razón el rastreador capto esto, una Imagen de Endo y la anomalía lo rodeaba.

Ash: Vamos a seguirlo.

Cesar: si vamos a….. y se fue.

Ash: Rayos se fue muy rápido y ahora que.

Cesar: a buscarlo pues.

En el Campo de Entrenamiento de la secundaria Raymond.

Endo: Y eso fue lo que paso.

Kido: Estarán delirando, como puede ser posible que vengan de otra dimensión.

"Anteojos": El viaje entre dimensiones aunque parezca imposible puede serlo así que tal vez no estén delirando.

Gouenji: Que es eso de una ¿"Anomalía"? .

Endo: No sé, pero, parecía que venían directo a mí, tal vez deba encontrarlos y averiguar mas, pero eso será otro día, ahora a entrenar.

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. ¿Anomalia?

Inazuma eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, este es solo un Fanfic.

Episodio 2- ¿Anomalia?

En lo que Endo y Raimond entrenaban en el campo de futbol, Ash y Cesar exploraban la Ciudad Relampago para encontrar a Endo.

Cesar: Esta es una hermosa ciudad.

Ash: Si, pero, hay muchos vehículos.

Cesar: Si, pero, ten en cuenta lo grande que es.

Ash: si, pero, aun así necesita más naturaleza.

Cesar: Cierto, pero, aun así hay árboles pocos pero hay.

Ash: si, pero es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad tan grande.

Cesar: Lo se, pero, nos acostumbraremos.

Ash: si, eso espero.

Cesar: Estamos Diciendo muchas veces 'Pero'

Ash: Si que raro no.

En el Campo de Futbol, Endo y el equipo de Raymond terminaron con el entrenamiento.

Endo: Adiós.

Someoka: Adiós, Endo.

Kazemaru: Adiós Muchachos.

Endo se fue a su casa y a dos calles de llegar, en la esquina se encontró a sus nuevos amigos.

Endo: pero son…. Ash, Cesar.

Ash: Ahh Endo.

Cesar: al fin te hallamos.

Endo: Me buscaban.

Cesar: Siiii.

Endo: Es por lo de esa ¿Anomalía?

Cesar: Exacto.

Ash: si, ahora, Debes contestar unas preguntas para saber la solución al problema.

Endo: Ok, pero, primero contéstenme algo.

Ash: ¿qué?

Endo: ¿Qué es eso de la "Anomalía"?

Cesar: eso, bueno, será un poco largo así que ponte cómodo para una gran y simple explicación.

Endo: De acuerdo.

Cesar: bien, Nuestro cuerpo tiene una energía espiritual que se conecta al tiempo, la transmisión de esta energía es muy débil, pero, es detectable con un detector con gran potencia.

Endo: Bien, es un poco difícil de comprender pero, lo entiendo, prosigue.

Cesar: bien, ahora, cuando ocurre un desastre o algo que afectara al mundo, el mundo contesta con una "Anomalía", y esta "Anomalía", se encuentra en estado espiritual, y las personas que "Predicen el Futuro", son las personas que ven el futuro de su energía espiritual, pero no necesesaria-mente es cuándo ocurrirá la "Anomalía".

Endo: Ok, ya entendí que es lo que vienen a hacer aquí.

Cesar: Enserio -_- explicalo -_- .

Endo: la "Anomalía" que detectaron es la de mi cuerpo.

Cesar: Exacto.

Endo: pero, como llegaron a esta dimensión.

Ash: No tengo idea para eso está la profesora que nos envió aquí.

Endo: De acuerdo, pero, ¿que y cuando pasara?

Cesar: Contesta las preguntas que te aremos y lo descubriremos.

Endo: ok, cuantas preguntas son?

Cesar: 4, será rápido.

Ash: ¿Listo?

Endo: Si.

Cesar: 1.- ¿Has notado algo en estos días o desde hace algún tiempo?

Endo: no, nada solo rumores de un equipo del Futbol Frontera.

Cesar: 2.- ¿Como se llama el equipo?

Endo: Equipo Zeus

Cesar: 3.- ¿Qué pasa con el equipo Zeus?

Endo: Están destruyendo a muchos equipos de Futbol.

Cesar: 4.- ¿Crees que el equipo Zeus parece ser un peligro para la humanidad?

Endo: No, parece ser un equipo de futbol.

Ash: bien preguntas terminadas, creo que eso de "Futbol Frontera", ocurrirá un peligro.

Endo: Espera, no veo lógica en esto, como tenias en cuenta que me harías, 4 preguntas y ¿porque esas?

Cesar: soy de esas personas que ven el futuro

Endo: O.O ¿qué?

Cesar: si, pero, ahora será muy difícil, porque mi energía espiritual está ligada a mi dimensión lo que, en mi dimensión solo predije hasta este punto.

Endo: ok, n.n', que harán en esta dimensión.

Cesar: no se, pero se hace tarde, así que iremos a buscar donde acampar.

Endo: Porque no vienen conmigo?

Cesar: Gracias, pero, no queremos ser un inconveniente, además, nos gusta acampar, nos vemos mañana.

Ash: Gracias de todas formas, adiós Endo.

Endo: ok, Nos vemos.

Al día siguiente Cesar y Ash fueron a buscar a Endo para descubrir mas sobre la "Anomalía".

Ash: Donde estará Endo?

Cesar: no sé, pero, es jugador de Futbol, así que….

Ash: A buscarlo a un Campo de Futbol, seguro practica donde estaba.

Cesar: si, seguro vamos.

Cesar y Ash, fueron a buscar a Endo a ese campo de ayer, y en el camino se encontraron a Endo.

Endo: hey, adonde van.

Cesar: Endo, a buscarte.

Endo: a si la Anomalía, pero, no pasa nada raro, a menos que sea el equipo Zeus.

Ash: Puede ser…

Endo: ok, Si quieren ayudar ayúdenme practicando Futbol.

Cesar: Que?

En el Campo de juego,

Cesar: ¿que quieres que hagamos?

Endo: Pateen el balón a la portería!

Ash: Rayos, Pero no sabemos jugar Futbol!

Endo: Que?!

Cesar: cierto, solo lo vemos pero no jugamos.

Endo: Que saben del Futbol?

Cesar. El único que puede tocar el balón con las manos es el portero, pero, dentro de la zona, y los otros jugadores, pero cuando hay saque de banda.

Endo: Que mas?

Ash: Solo eso n.n'.

Endo: -_-'esto será difícil.

Endo, Cesar y Ash, Empezaron a Practicar lo básico, Claro, hubo caídas, descuidos, pero, Cesar y Ash, son como Endo, no se rendían, hasta el final, en eso llegaron, Gouenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Aki y Nazumi.

Gouenji: hey miren a Endo, está jugando con esos dos Chicos.

Kido: si, vamos a saludar.

Aki: de acuerdo.

Nazumi: Vamos.

Kazemaru: ok.

Endo: Cesar, Relájate cuando vayas a tirar.

Cesar: de acuerdo.

Cesar tiro, pero, pego en el poste y le dio en la cara.

Cesar: Rayos, debí preveer eso Jeje.

Ash: Voy Yo.

Ash tiro y pego en el poste, pero cuando se devolvió Ash lo evadió y Gouenji atrapo el balón con los pies.

Endo: Gouenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Aki, Nazumi ¿Cómo están Chicos?

Fudou: bien Endo, y ¿tu?

Endo: bien, aquí estoy tratando de que ellos jueguen futbol.

Gouenji: y ¿quienes son?

Cesar: Mi nombre es Cesar Luna

Ash: Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum mucho gusto.

Gouenji: Shuya Gouenji.

Kido: Yūto Kido.

Kazemaru:Ichirōta Kazemaru.

Aki: Aki Kino.

Natsumi: Natsumi Raimon.

Los chicos se llevaron bien, y se pusieron a platicar en lo que descansaban y Cesar y Ash les contaron de la "Anomalía", todos se sorprendieron, hicieron preguntas y la mayoría tuvo respuesta, pero otras, no deben contarse hasta el momento adecuado.

Cuando continuaron con la practica Cesar y Ash se sorprendieron de las habilidades que poseían esos jugadores, el usar magia para jugar un deporte.

Cesar y Ash siguieron practicando y mejoraban cada vez.

Endo: Bien, ya le van agarrando el ritmo jeje.

Cesar: Gracias.

Ash: si, gracias, eso, es porque nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

Kido: como Endo, el nunca se rinde.

Gouenji: Cierto, oigan, deberían vernos en nuestro partido de la Semi-final del torneo y final del bloque.

Cesar: Claro.

Ash: bien, ¿cuando es?

Endo: en 3 Días así, que vengan a Raimond Mañana, es la escuela con el símbolo del Relámpago en frente, esta a unas calles de aquí.

Cesar: a cuantas?

Kido: 3 Calles a la derecha, 2 a la Izquierda.

Ash: ok, anotado.

Endo: llegue a las 8 am, a esa hora haremos los preparativos para ir al encuentro.

Ash: ok, gracias.

Cesar: se hace tarde nos vemos.

Cesar y Ash se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y esperaban a que esos 3 días pasaran para verlos jugar.

Endo y sus amigos se iban por el otro lado.

Endo: Creen en eso de la "Anomalía".

Kido: por como lo explico Cesar, Parece ser serio.

Aki: Si, pero, se supone que será un peligro, ¿creen que se refiere a Zeus o a algo más?

Natsumi: no se, pero, debemos ir con cuidado.

Gouenji: si (Pero no sabemos si Zeus es la amenaza)

Cesar y Ash, esperan que la amenaza no sea real, pero, para su mala fortuna será real pero estarán listos para ayudar en lo que puedan.

Fin


	3. La Semifinal

Inazuma Eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, este es solo un Fanfic

Capitulo 3: La Semi-Final

Cesar y Ash habían seguido las instrucciones que Kido les había dado y si, llegaron a la Secundaria Raimond, pero llegaron el viernes en la tarde cuando se habían acabado las clases y todos estaban preparándose para entrenar, muchos se fueron por su uniforme y otros se quedaron, lo que más les sorprendió es el Gran Relámpago en medio de la escuela y en la entrada Encontraron al Entrenador Hibiki.

Hibiki: Hola, muchachos, ¿Cómo están?

Cesar: Bien, señor.

Ash: Mu bien, pero, ¿Quién es usted?

Hibiki: ah, perdón por mi descortesía, soy el Entrenador del equipo de Futbol de Raimond, Hibiki.

Cesar: Mucho Gusto, yo me llamo Cesar Luna.

Ash: y yo Ash Ketchum.

Hibiki: Mucho gusto, oigan no los he visto por la Secundaria ni una vez, ¿son nuevos?

Ash: No, no somos nuevos, venimos de visita a esta ciudad y nos encontramos con unos Jugadores que nos hicimos amigos y nos invitaron a verlos en su partido de la semi-final del torneo y final del bloque.

Hibiki: ah, ya me imagino quien es uno de ellos.

Cesar: ¿enserio?.

Hibiki: si, Satoru Endo.

Cesar: si estaba ahí.

Ash: pero tambien fue idea de los demás que viniéramos.

Hibiki: ah, si esos jugadores son realmente gentiles.

Cesar: si, parece que si.

Hibiki: bueno, vamos al campo, normalmente Endo es el primero.

Cesar y Ash, siguieron al entrenador por la escuela hasta llegar al campo de futbol donde se encontraba Endo, Handa, Shido, Matsuno, Shorinji, Kabeyama, Someoka, Sombra y Korimatsu.

Endo: Muy bien chicos sigan asi.

Cesar: Hola Endo.

Endo: bien, veo que si vinieron.

Ash: si, dijimos que lo haríamos.

Endo: si, ¿vienen con nosotros a entrenar?

Cesar: pero, nosotros muy apenas jugamos.

Endo: nah no hay problema, vengan.

Cesar y Ash fueron a practicar futbol con ellos, cuando llegaron los 8 jugadores se presentaron.

Someoka: hey Endo, ¿quiénes son ellos? .

Cesar: Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Cesar Luna.

Ash: Yo soy Ash Kétchup.

Handa: Soy Shinichi Handa.

Shido: Yo Sakichi Shishido.

Max: Yo Kuusuke "Max" Matsuno.

Shourin: Yo Ayumu "Shourin" Shorinji.

Kabeyama: Yo Heigoro Kabeyama.

Someoka: Yo Ryugo Someoka .

Sombra: Yo Jin "Sombra" Kageno.

Kurimatsu: Yo Teppei Kurimatsu.

Cesar: Mucho gusto.

Someoka: y ¿son nuevos en la Secundaria?.

Ash: eh no, vinimos aquí para apoyarlos en el partido.

Endo: pero el partido, es en 2 días.

Cesar: lo sabemos pero, nos emocionamos y vinimos a ver si es el lugar, pero nos encontramos con el entrenador y lo seguimos.

Endo: bien a entrenar, pero, ¿podrán entrenar con pantalón de Mezclilla?.

Ash: si no hay problema.

Los jugadores comenzaron a entrenar, en eso, llegaron, "Anteojos", Domon, Ichinose y Haruna.

Ichinose: miren Endo y los demás están jugando con esos 2 chicos nuevos.

Domon: 2 jugadores nuevos mas.

Haruna: no había oído que hay nuevos jugadores de parte de Aki.

Anteojos: creo que se acaban de inscribir.

Domon: pero, es Viernes en la tarde, no hay nadie que los registre, porque ya acabaron las clases.

Ichinose: vamos a presentarnos.

Llegaron con los nuevos, y se presentaron formalmente.

Anteojos: Kakeru "Anteojos" Megane.

Domon: Asuka Domon.

Ichinose: Kazuya Ichinose.

Haruna: Haruna Otonashi.

Cesar: Soy Cesar Luna.

Ash: yo Ash Kétchup.

En eso, llegaron las demás personas que conocieron ayer.

Gouenji: Ah Cesar, Ash, vinieron, pero el partido es el Domingo y hoy es Viernes en la tarde.

Cesar: si pero nos emocionamos y queríamos venir cuando terminaran sus clases.

Ichinose: ¿de qué escuela vienen?

Endo: ellos no vienen de ninguna escuela, vienen de otra dimensión.

Los que no saben que ellos dos venían de otra dimensión, se sorprendieron, y al igual que los que ya sabían hicieron preguntas de las cuales, muchas tuvieron respuesta pero otras no.

Pasaron los minutos seguían entrenando, y secretamente Natsumi y su padre les crearon perfiles en la escuela lo cual los ponía como jugadores, el porqué lo hicieron, es porque los chicos se llevaban bien con ellos y Natsumi le conto a su padre sobre su misión, por la preocupación de la anomalía, decidieron inscribirlos para que les ayuden en la anomalía, Aki hiso los uniformes solo era cuestión de ponerles el numero y en la hoja de los pedidos ella quería poner un numero para Ash 25 y Cesar 201, como ambos usan sombreros les hicieron unos parecidos a los que tienen pero con el Símbolo de Raymond, se los darían en el momento adecuado, ¿porque 201?, no se, pero ocurrió un error al momento de escribir los números a Ash le pusieron el numero 25 y a Cesar le pusieron el 201.

Pasaron 2 días y los uniformes de Cesar y Ash no se habían revelado pero lo harán en el momento adecuado.

Cesar y Ash subieron al autobús con todos y se la pasaron bien, llegaron al estadio y adentro se encontraron con mucha gente y acompañaron a los chicos a los vestidores.

Cesar: ¿contra qué equipo se enfrentaran?

Kido: Contra la secundaria Kidokawa.

Entraron a los vestidores, se cambiaron y se fueron a la cancha, Cesar y Ash se sentaron junto al entrenador Hibiki y comenzaron a ver el partido.

Narrador: Comienza el Partido.

(No puedo diferenciar a los trillizos así que)

Los trillizos dan la patada de inicio, Someoka se barre para tratar de de detener su ataque, burlan a Gouenji.

Kido: Shourin, Max no los dejen avanzar.

Uno de los hermanos tira el balón para el aire y otro salto.

Tsutomu Mukata: Tornado en Reversa (Girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, y pateando la parte superior del balón con la pierna izquierda)

Endo: (Tíralo No funcionara) Puño Explosivo (Golpeando muchas veces al balón)

Gouenji: Endo!

Kido: Cuidado!

El puño no pudo detener el disparo, provoco que a Endo lo golpeara el balón en la cabeza y metiéndose en la portería.

Narrador: Gooool! , la Escuela Kidokawa

Kazemaru: Estas bien.

Endo: ¿Que es lo que hicieron?, no se parece al tornado en reversa de esa ocasión

Masaru Mukata: QUE?! No entiendo porque estas tan sorprendido.

Tomo Mukata: por favor en el desafío pasado solo fue una simple demostración.

Tsutomu Mukata: Nunca tomamos enserio los desafíos.

Masaru Mukata: Oye Gouenji, vamos a demostrarte.

Los 3 Trillizos: Nuestro verdadero poder JAJAJAJA.

Narrador: No se qué pasa con Raymond se ven confundidos.

Continúo el partido.

Tomo Mukata: Tsutomu!.

Tsutomu Mukata: Tornado en reversa!.

Endo: MANO FANTASMA!(Bloqueando la técnica de la escuela Kidokawa)

Narrador: Logro detenerlo la escuela Kidokawa no pudo anotar otro gol.

Masaru Mukata: Mira hermano esa parece ser la famosa Mano Fantasma.

Tomo Mukata: Parece que no somos los únicos con uno que otro truco bajo la manga.

Tsutomu Mukata: Descuiden derrotaremos esa técnica en un santiamén.

-Banca-

Cesar: Guau, La técnica de Endo fue genial.

Ash: si, increíble, ojala pudiéramos hacer eso como ellos.

-Partido-

Masaru y Tomo, llegaron al territorio de Raymond, Kido y Max lograron bloquearlos.

Masaru Mukata: Son un Verdadero Fastidio.(Dio un pase a su hermano Tomo)

A punto de recibir el balón Domon llego a interceptarlo con la cabeza.

Masaru Mukata: No puede ser.

Narrador: Que buen bloqueo hizo Domon, parece que las jugadas de la escuela Raymond están mejorando.

Entrenador de Kidokawa: Los están marcando que paso con la ofensiva.

Masaru Mukata tenía el balón pero Max lo bloqueo, rápidamente lo evadió y se la paso a su hermano.

Tsutomu Mukata: Tornado en Reversa!

Endo: Puño Explosivo!, lo logre.

Narrador: y Detiene otro gol, la secundaria Raymond está bloqueando todos los ataque de Kidokawa.

Endo: No dejare que metan otro gol entendieron.

Policía: Muy bien, así se hace Endo.

-Banca-

Aki: Que buena jugada.

Haruna: Mejoro su habilidad.

Ash: Bien Endo se volvió muy fuerte.

Cesar: si, Sigue así Endo.

Hibiki: Bien con eso podremos dominar las técnicas del enemigo.

-Partido-

Narrador: Miren al medio campista Mogui, se acerca al rincón extremo de la cancha.

Mogui evadió a Shourin y siguió su camino, Kazemaru fue corriendo hacia el jugador pero, Mogui paso el balón hacia otro jugador, lo bajo con el pecho y Tsutomu se lo quito.

Jugador Kidokawa: oye que estás haciendo.

Tsutomu Mukata: a nosotros nos corresponde la ofensiva haci que retírate, Chicos hagamos otro intento.

Kabeyama: No los dejare pasar, ¡EL MURO!(Un muro grande apareció detrás de Kabeyama, bloqueando a Tsutomu)

Endo: Muy buen trabajo Kabeyama.

Narrador: Han transcurrido 20 minutos del primer tiempo ¿Veremos una buena jugada de parte de la escuela Raymond?

Paso el tiempo del partido quedando 10 minutos del partido.

-Banca-

Aki: Quedan 10 minutos.

Natsumi: los pobres han recibido muchos ataques.

Hibiki: Se equivocan aun pueden filtrarse.

Ash: No soy muy bueno en el futbol, pero, los pases de la escuela Kidokawa parecen descoordinados.

Hibiki: Que bien lo notaste.

-Partido-

Narrador: Los hermanos Mukata están en el territorio de Raymond

Masaru Mukata: Pásame el balón.

Le pasaron el balón pero fue demasiado largo el pase.

Jugador Kidokawa: Lo siento, Masaru te prometo Lanzarla con más ritmo.

Masaru Mukata: Que te sucede debe ser una broma.

Tomo Mukata: Si no anotamos más goles, no ganaremos este partido.

Tsutomu Mukata: se mas responsable.

-Banca—

Hibiki: Vean como esos 3 se concentran en anotar goles y su equipo comienza a perder armonía, sus jugadas son cada vez más torpes y con errores.

Cesar: Parece que ellos quisieran ser las estrellas y vencer a Endo.

Ash: En consecuencia van perdiendo.

-Partido-

Kido: Los hermanos se están desesperando la estrategia está haciendo efecto, ahora solo hay que atacar.

Endo: Sera complicado porque están al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Gouenji.

Domon: Entonces, que sugieren muchachos.

Ichinose: Y porque no aprovechamos eso para crear otra estrategia.

Kido: Excelente será una gran oportunidad.

Fue hacia Someoka y Gouenji para la nueva estrategia.

Kido: Someoka, Gouenji saben qué hacer.

Someoka y Gouenji: Entendido

Endo preparado para el saque de meta, puso el balón en el suelo y se lo paso a Domon

Masaru Mukata: Eso es ridículo.

Tomo Mukata: Quien iba a decir que nos obsequiarían el balón.

Narrador: Endo le pasa el balón a Domon y los Hermanos Mukata van por él.

Gouenji y Someoka siguieron la estrategia y avanzaron a la portería y los jugadores de Kidokawa los empezaron a perseguir.

Domon le paso el balón a Kido y comenzó la estrategia para realizar el Ataque Triple Pegaso, Endo y Domon comenzaron a correr, Kido le paso el balón a Ichinose y se prepararon, para el tiro pegas.

Endo al lado Derecho de Ichinose y Domon al izquierdo, Domon y Endo Corrieron al lado Contrario en forma diagonal y comenzó el tiro.

Saltaron con una gran fuerza y patearon el balón anotando el primer gol.

-En el descanso—

Los hermanos comenzaron a molestar a Gouenji.

Cesar: Oigan trió de mensos, envés de fastidiarlo, porque no mejor se van con su equipo.

Masaru Mukata: Como nos dijiste!

Tomo Mukata: O sea, que oso, no nos hables haci.

Ash: Ya se quienes son, son las Divinas de Atrévete a Soñar.

Los de Raymond al oír el comentario de Ash se comenzaron a reir.

Hermanos Mukata: COMO TE ATREVEZ!

Ash: así nomas.

(AHH se está haciendo largo este Fic, debo de resumirlo mas n.n')

-Comenzó el Segundo tiempo-

Los hermanos Mukata hicieron el triangulo Z, anotaron un segundo gol, la secundaria Raymond ante esto logro la victoria con gol de Gouenji y de una combinación de tiro de el Triple Pegaso que se transformo en Fénix, Los hermanos al perder le pidieron disculpas a Gouenji.

Se fueron del estadio y Cesar, Ash y Endo se reunieron en el campo de práctica para analizar sobre lo que puede pasar en la Final.

Pero Endo seguía preocupado por lo que paso en el partido, al no ser suficiente la mano fantasm.

Cesar: Ahora jugaran contra la Secundaria Zeus.

Endo: Si y estaremos preparados para enfrentarlos.

Ash: ¿Que tan fuertes serán?

Endo: No se pero, tengo un poco de miedo, pero no dejare que nada me detenga de jugar futbol.

Fin

Adiós n.n


	4. Entrenando a Endou P1- Mano Demoniaca

Inazuma Pokemon

Inazuma Eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, ni los cree.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la Historia Actual de Inzuma Eleven y de Pokemon y no afectaran la historia de ellos.

Capitulo 4.- Entrenando a Endo, P1.- Mano Demoniaca.

Lunes, Cesar y Ash, habían recibido la noticia de que irán a la Secundaria Raymond, Natsumi los subió a su vehículo y ahí los llevo a 5 cuadras de Raymond, para que no los vieran.

Ash: Pero ¿porque?

Natsumi: Porque mi padre quiere información sobre esa Anomalía, además dicen que ocurrirá pronto ¿no?

Cesar: Si.

Natsumi: Entonces vendrán a la Secundaria Raymond.

Cesar: ok, pero espera, nosotros no nacimos aquí, ¿cómo estamos inscritos sin que tengan información de nosotros?

Natsumi: Les creamos falsos perfiles y los ingresamos en la base de datos, diciendo que son estudiantes de intercambio.

Ash: ¿De dónde?

Natsumi: Ash tu eres del sur de Japón y Cesar es del Norte de México.

Ash: Ok, ¿pero si llaman a nuestras otras escuelas por cualquier duda?

Natsumi: Solo el director hace las llamadas y el Sub-Director tiene que pedir el permiso al director.

Cesar: ok.

Natsumi: Bien, aquí están sus horarios, sus fichas de Inscripción al equipo de los Super Once y sus materiales y mochilas.

Ash: ok.

Cesar y Ash bajaron del vehículo, y Cesar le enseño a Ash unas cosas necesarias para la escuela en el camino, por extraño que parezca Ash aprendió todo muy rápido, demasiado, el ya sabía Leer, Sumar y Restar, Cesar lo único que le explico fue a multiplicar y dividir.

Entrada de la Secundaria Raymond, Endo estaba con Aki, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kido e Ichinose.

Aki: ¿Que sucede porque ese rostro?

Endo: Soy un Fracaso, estoy total mente perdido.

Aki: De que hablas Endo.

Endo: No creo poder detener los tiros del instituto Zeus con mi Mano Fantasma.

Kido: Tú no eres así, siempre dices que no nos adelantemos a los hechos, que hay que enfrentar las cosas directamente.

Endo: Es que no podemos perder este partido, entiende que no es suficiente.

En eso Ash y Cesar llegaron a la escuela y caminando cerca de ellos, se veían distraídos, pues esto era nuevo para Ash ya que no sabe como es la escuela, aunque fueron a esa escuela de verano para entrenadores, esto era totalmente diferente.

Caminaban directo a la puerta, vieron a Endo y a sus amigos, Endo parecía alterado, así que Ash y Cesar hicieron de las suyas y se pusieron detrás de los amigos de Endo, cuando llegaron le hicieron la seña de "No digas nada", Ash saco unos palos de batería, le dio uno a Cesar y comenzaron a golpear a sus amigos en el Aire, Endo al ver esto comenzó a reír.

Kido: De que te…Cesar, Ash.

Gouenji: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Ash: Vimos a Endo alterado y decidimos animarlo.

Cesar: Si.

Gouenji: No me refiero a eso, Que hacen en la Secundaria Raymond.

Ash (Susurrando): Natsumi nos obligo, nos creo perfiles falsos y ahora estudiamos aquí.

Ichinose: ¿Porque?

Cesar: Por lo de la Anomalía que mencionamos antes.

Kazemaru: Ahh…. SI.

Endo: Genial, como si la Secundaria Zeus no era suficiente preocupación ahora es la Anomalía.

Cesar: Recuerda que la Secundara Zeus puede ser el Problema.

Endo: No lo sé.

Cesar y Ash continuaron hablando con sus nuevos amigos de lo nuevo que es este mundo, con actitud de ayuda, Kido decidió ayudarlos en los momentos de descanso con las materias y en la hora de estudio los ayudaría más.

Endo en todas sus clases se veía distraído, no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo podía pensar en el partido contra la Secundaria Zeus y que su mano fantasma no lo ayudaría de mucho.

Paso el día, Cesar y Ash se divirtieron conocieron a los profesores, alumnos y trabajadores de Raymond, las clases se les complicaron un poco pero no demasiado ya que aprendieron rápido, la de matemáticas si se les complico mas, pero no se rindieron, con la ayuda de Kido, lograron entenderle más, con las clases finalizadas fueron al Club de Futbol, para servir como asistentes, pero las chicas tenían otra idea.

Haruna y Aki: Tada! (Les mostraron su uniforme de los Super Once.)

Ash: Guau muchas gracias, son increíbles.

Cesar: si muchas gracias.

Aki: si, lamentamos que los que hicieron el uniforme se confundieron en los números.

Cesar: No importa, el 201 es mi número favorito.

Ash: tampoco me importa, en la Pokedex, Pikachu es el Numero 25 y esto me recuerda a él.

Someoka: ¿Pika…Que?

Aki: ¿Pokedex? Que son es esos.

Ash: Esas son cosas que en su momento les diremos.

Someoka: OK….

Sombra (Saliendo de sorpresa asustando a todos Excepto a Ash y Cesar): Bueno, como son Super Once deben entrenar en la zona donde nosotros entrenamos.

Cesar: ¿Donde es eso?

Sombra: Aquí síganme.

Cesar y Ash siguieron a sombra, Cesar se puso patines sin que Sombra y Ash se dieran cuenta y puso su mano sosteniendo el hombro de Ash, al sentir algo en su hombro volteo la cabeza y vio a Cesar, Ash decidió empujarlo y Cesar salió disparado, Ash corrió detrás de él.

Cesar: AHHHHHHHHHHHH…..*Pum*(Choco contra un árbol).

Ash: Te dije que no lo hicieras de nuevo.

Cesar: Lo volveré a hacer.

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo que pasaba.

Endo, Junto con Kido, Gouenji, Ichinose y Domon estaban preocupados de que la Mano Fantasma no fuera suficientemente fuerte para detener los tiros de la Secundaria Zeus.

Cesar y Ash terminaron de entrenar de momento en el cuarto de entrenamiento, los canso mucho estaban todos golpeados por el duro entrenamiento, y se dirigían con Endo y sus Amigos.

Cesar: Hola….no manchen ese cuarto de entrenamiento es muy….rudo.

Endo: si la primera vez que entramos no nos fue bien, pero nos aumento el rendimiento.

Ash: ¿Porque todos están preocupados?

Ichinose: No sabemos si la Mano Fantasma de Endo es suficientemente fuerte para poder detener los tiros de la Secundaria Zeus.

Domon: No creemos poder ganar.

Cesar: ¿Que es ese cuaderno?

Endo: Es el cuaderno de mi abuelo donde vienen muchas técnicas poderosas.

Ichinose: Es cierto, ¿en ese cuaderno no menciona una técnica mas fuerte?

Endo. De hecho si hay una. (Abrió el cuaderno del abuelo y la encontró) Se conoce como la mano demoniaca, la libreta de mi abuelo dice que fue creada por un portero muy poderoso.

Ellos se sorprendieron al ver que tan mala caligrafía tenía el abuelo de Endo.

Cesar: Tu abuelo no era campeón de caligrafía.

Endo: Aquí esta se reconoce como La Mano Demoniaca, según los relatos de mi abuelo fue creada por un portero muy poderoso.

Ichinose: Y, ¿qué dice?

Domon: Endo es el único que le entiende.

Endo: Aquí (Señalo un dibujo de una persona, que tenía en el pecho un círculo rojo).

Ash: No entiendo bien, pero por lo que veo quiere decir que debes transmitir tu energía y expulsarla de un solo golpe con una de tus manos.

Kido: Puede ser, ¿no hay otra cosa escrita?

Korimatsu: Capitán.

Shourin: Sal ven a entrenar con nosotros.

Chad: Ven todos te están esperando.

Shourin: Debemos continuar a este ritmo si queremos ganar las finales.

Korimatsu: Después de todo prometimos que ganaríamos el primer lugar del torneo.

Kabeyama: Nada podrá detener a la secundaria Raimond.

Cesar, Ash, Gouenji, Ichinose, Domon y Kido miraron a Endo esperando su respuesta.

Endo: Muy bien hay que entrenar, sol debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia un poco, de acuerdo, Si, Eh.

Domon: ehh….si.

Endo: Vamos a darle su merecido a la secundaria Zeus.

Handa: Si.

Cesar: Pobre Endo, tiene mucha presión para un chico de su edad.

Ash: si sigue así, le dará migraña.

Kido: Cierto, pero recuerden que nos enfrentaremos a la secundaria Zeus, muchos están angustiados, aunque no lo parezca.

Gouenji: Subimos demasiado de nivel ahora los desafíos son más fuertes.

Ichinose: Lo que debemos hacer es apoyarlo, como lo hicieron Kabeyama y Korimatsu en el último juego, imagino que por eso la técnica señala al corazón como punto clave.

Domon: (abrazo el cuello a Ichinose de manera amistosa) Lo ves, sabía que le entenderías a la perfección.

Ichinose: Bueno si.

Comenzó la práctica y todos comenzaron a hacer tiros de práctica, en el transcurso del día, el detective atrapo al asistente de Kagueyama para hacerle confesar la localización de Kagueyama, Natsumi fue de visita a su padre.

Antes de que fuera de noche cuando salieron del entrenamiento, Endo fuera a entrenar a la torre de acero, Cesar y Ash intrigados por la dirección que tomo Endo fueron detrás de él y lo vieron entrenar con unas llantas, así que fueron a hablar con él.

Ash: se acabo la práctica y tú todavía sigues entrenando.

Endo: Cesar, Ash, que hacen aquí.

Cesar: vimos que no te dirigías a tu casa y te seguimos, ¿Qué es este Lugar?

Endo: Es la Torre de Acero aquí entreno.

Ash: Impresionante, esta torre es Genial.

Cesar: Si.

Ash: pero, necesitaras ayuda, vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos.

Endo: En serio, Gracias.

Kido: Cesar, Ash, que hacen aquí.

Ash: ayudando a entrenar a Endo.

Cesar: si.

Gouenji: se parecen a Endo.

Kido: si, si creen que entrenando solos podrán dominar la Mano Demoniaca.

Endo: bueno es el mejor entrenamiento que encontré.

Gouenji: Te ayudaremos.

Endo: ¿En serio?

Kido: Te vas a volver loco por el Futbol.

Gouenji: quizás esa sea la solución para derrotar a Zeus.

Comenzaron a entrenar de nuevo, en eso Natsumi y Aki llegaron, y vieron los tiros que Endo recibía de parte de los 4 chicos.

Cesar: Guau, no creí hacer un tiro haci nunca.

Ash: yo tampoco.

Kido: Es por el entrenamiento en la zona de entrenamiento, continuemos.

Endo: Si, sigan no se detengan.

Aki y Natsumi vieron como a Endo lo golpeo una llanta, y Endo les pregunto la razón de que se encontraban en el lugar, Fueron a pedirle que se detuviera pero era imposible su meta era vencer a la secundaria Zeus, después Gouenji Disparo un Tornado de Fuego y fueron con el entrenador Hibiki a su restaurante.

Endo: (Con una bolsa de hielo en la Cabeza) Gracias.

Hibiki: a veces no mides las consecuencias.

Cesar: Igual que Ash y Yo no medimos las consecuencias.

Kido: si se nota que tienen la misma actitud.

Todos comenzaron a dar propuestas para que Endo domine, en eso llego el Detective, y les dio información del viejo entrenador y del avance en el caso de Kagueyama.

Detective: Eso fue hace 50 años

Endo: ¿Hace 50 años?

Detective: han escuchado de un jugador llamado Toko Kagueyama.

Ash: ¿Quién es Toko Kagueyama?

Gouenji: Una vez oí que era un jugador que representaría a nuestro país a nivel mundial.

Kido: El es el padre de Kagueyama

Aki, Gouenji, Natsumi y Endo: ¿QUE?

Cesar: ¿Quién es Kagueyama?

Hibiki: Kagueyama es quien trata de destruir el Futbol.

Cesar: ok, déjenme ver si entendí, ¿sabían el nombre de este tipo y cuando oyeron de un sujeto con el mismo apellido se sorprendieron?

Ash: No deberían haberse sorprendido al oír que un sujeto con el mismo apellido de alguien que ustedes conocen sea su padre.

Endo: Ehh…..Claro.

Detective: En su época Toko se hiso una leyenda por el gran jugador que era, sin embargo muchos prefirieron a Dais-Keendo, eso hiso que Toko perdiera su habilidad fue una terrible decepción, haciendo que lo reconociera como un ave de mala güero, eso destruyo a su familia haciendo que Kagueyama odiara el futbol, por esa razón hace sufrir a mucha gente…Gouenji…tu eres uno de ellos.

Gouenji: ¿Que dice?

Detective: Hay una posibilidad de que el este involucrado en el accidente de tu hermana.

Fue un golpe fuerte para Gouenji, al saber que el accidente que sufrió su hermana no fuera un accidente.

Ash: Que desgraciado, hacerle eso a una niña inocente, eso es caer muy bajo.

Continuaron las palabras de odio hacia Kagueyama, en eso uno de los jugadores de la Secundaria Zeus practicaba su tiro especial.

Kagueyama: Secundaria Raimond….pronto será tu fin.

Fin del Episodio.


	5. Entrenando a Endou P2 - Afrodi

Inazuma Pokemon

Tanto como Inazuma Eleven como Pokemon no me pertenecen, ni los cree, esta historia es un Fic.

Capitulo 5.- Entrenando a Endo P2- Afrodi

Inicio POV Ash

(llevamos alrededor de 2 semanas aquí, han pasado muchas cosas, el futbol en esta dimensión es completamente diferente, Cesar y yo, nos hemos unido con los Super 11, y además estoy en la escuela, por primera vez en mi vida estoy en clases, claro es un poco complicado, pero con la Ayuda de Kido hemos nos va mejor, aunque….¿Quien o Que está provocando la anomalía?)

Fin POV Ash

Cafetería de la Escuela

Ash: Cesar….

Cesar: ¿Si?

Ash: Me siento raro, es la primera vez que voy a una escuela y es diferente

Cesar: ¿a qué?

Ash: A viajar, conocer gente, ver nuevos pokemones y enfrentar lideres de Gimnasio.

Ash estaba en un dilema emocional, todo el día sus pensamientos daban vuelta en ese tema, por primera vez convivía con las mismas muchas personas todos los días, claro era normal que solamente viajara co amigos mas, pero con 21 o mas no era de su costumbre.

Hora de salida, Sala en entrenamiento Super Once.

Endo: Ha…(Entrenando para recibir los ataques de la Secundaria Zeus, la maquina comenzó a dispararle muchas veces y ya caído unas lo golpeaban en la parte trasera), ay ay ay ay ay ay ay.

Handa: Que estás haciendo.

Endo: No nada, según los apuntes de mi abuelo el punto clave de la mano demoniaca es aquí (Mientras señalaba el pecho), así que decidí fortalecer mi pecho.

Handa: No crees que se refería a fortalecer los pulmones o el Corazón.

Endo: ah, cierto no se me había ocurrido eso (mientras salía de la habitación).

Handa: Ya veo, Endo ¿A dónde vas?

En eso la maquina volvió a disparar y Handa estaba en medio.

Handa: AHHH.

Endo, fue a fortalecer sus pulmones aguantando la respiración, no la aguanto más y salió y cuando salió se asusto al ver a Sombra ahí parado.

Endo: HAAA….Eres tu Jin no me asustes por favor.

Jin: ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Qué obtienes con meter la cabeza al agua?

Endo: No nada, según los apuntes de mi abuelo el punto clave de la Mano Demoniaca es aquí (Mientras señala el pecho), por eso pensé en fortalecer un poco mis pulmones.

Jin: seguro son los pulmones.

Endo: ¿hmm?

Jin: a lo mejor se refiere a la respiración.

Endo: Ya veo con que la respiración.

Endo comenzó a poner en práctica y fue a la práctica para el partido.

Cesar: Gouenji! (Dando un pase a Gouenji)

Gouenji: Ash (Dando el pase a Ash)

Endo: Dispara Ash.

Ash: Muy bien (Hiso un tiro con la pierna Izquierda, un tiro muy fuerte)

Endo estaba evitando que el tiro entrara, pero entro y aun dentro siguió el camino, Endo no podía mas y lo soltó y el tiro de Ash movió un poco la portería.

Ash: GOL!

Endo: Que rayos paso no pude detenerlo.

Ash: Parece que el entrenamiento en esa sala es muy Efectivo.

Endo: Una vez Mas (Dándole el balón a Ash para que volviera a tirar)

Afuera de la cancha.

Aki: se les ve muy concentrados para el partido.

Haruna: si aunque no estoy segura, quisiera poder ayudarlos en algo más.

Todos dando un máximo esfuerzo para el Partido contra Zeus

Aki: Entonces para que los muchachos tengan un buen entrenamiento hagamos lo nuestro.

Haruna: Por supuesto.

Fueron al cuarto del club para preparar comida mientras los Super 11 se preparaban para el partido final del Torneo.

Ash: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, ¿A dónde van?

Aki: a cocinarles algo para el entrenamiento.

Ash: Muy bien, Gracias.

Aki le sonrió a Ash y continúo su camino para cocinarles a los Chicos.

10 Minutos después

Haruna: ¡Chicos trajimos comida!

Los Super Once Exceptuando a Kido, Gouenji, Ash y Cesar, Fueron por la comida.

Endo se acerco a la comida para agarrar un poco.

Endo: Yo primero

Natsumi lo golpeo en la mano porque no se lavo las manos.

Endo: Auch.

Natsumi: Vallan a lavarse las manos.

Los super Once fueron a lavarse las manos y en eso Kido, Gouenji, Cesar y Ash venían de lavarse las manos.

Cuando todos terminaron de lavarse las manos, les mostraron las manos lavadas a las chicas para que les dieran de comer.

Aki: Adelante pueden Comer.

Con eso los Super Once comenzaron a comer.

Termino el entrenamiento y Gouenji Fue a ver a su hermana que se encontraba en el hospital.

Domingo

Endo se levanto temprano para poder entrenar en la torre relámpago.

Cesar: estas aquí Endo.

Endo: Cesar, Ash, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ash: Entrenar.

Endo: Ok, Ayúdenme a entrenar para la final.

Cesar: vamos, no tenemos mucho que hacer.

Endo: y la Tarea.

Ash: tuvimos dudas y fuimos a la biblioteca, y logramos terminarla.

Endo: Bien comencemos.

Lunes, Fin de las clases del día.

Endo: (Si distribuyo mi fuerza en el Abdomen y en los glúteos no habrá balón que se te escape, el punto clave es el pecho), Bien.

Someoka: Impacto Dragón!

Gouenji: Tornado de Fuego.

Someoka y Gouenji: TORNADO DRAGON.

Kido dio un pase alto e Ichinose con un cabezazo lo devolvió.

Kido e Ichinose: Doble Bus.

Rápidamente una persona con aspecto Griego apareció y detuvo las dos técnicas, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Endo: Increíble, pudiste detener el Tornado dragón y el doble bus debes ser un gran portero.

¿?: te equivocas yo no juego esa posición si te refieres al portero de mi equipo el puede detener estos tiros con la punta de sus dedos.

Kido: puedo apostar a que estás hablando de la secundaria Zeus, Afrodi.

Todos: Que?

Afrodi: Tú debes ser Satoru Endo, ¿No?

Endo: Si.

Afrodi: bueno parece que me presentare de nuevo, Soy Afrodi de la secundaria Zeus, el líder Kagueyama, me ha hablado de ti.

Kido: lo sabía, así que Kagueyama está detrás de esta escuela.

Someoka: sin vergüenza seguro estas aquí para amenazarnos.

Afrodi: ¿para amenazarlos?, jajaja

Someoka: ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Afrodi: esas cosas solo se dicen cuando tienes una batalla, y yo no tengo la intención de amenazarlos, lo mejor será que no jueguen será por su propio bien.

Endo: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Afrodi: se los digo porque van a perder.

Afrodi: cuando los humanos y dioses se enfrentan es obvio saber el resultado.

Ichinose: acaso dices que eres un dios.

Endo: eso aun no lo sabemos hasta comprobarlo.

Afrodi amenazo con que los super once dejen de entrenar, porque sería inútil.

Afrodi: Dejen e practicar la diferencia de Un Dios contra humanos no se puede conseguir con entrenamiento, no sirve de nada.

Endo: Silencio, No permitiré que nadie diga que nuestro entrenamiento no sirve de nada, se vuelve nuestro alimento, nutre nuestra sangre y nutre nuestro cuerpo.

Afrodi: jajaja, que interesante Endo, ya veo el entrenamiento es como alimento.

Cesar: jajajajaja, oyeron eso, Afrodi se comenzó a reír como esos tipos bien pipiris nice.

Cesar comenzó a imitar a Afrodi, y Afrodi se enojo, aun molesto todos se rieron.

Afrodi: Como te atreves a imitar a un Dios.

Cesar: ¿Dios?, Dios solo hay uno y está en los cielos.

Afrodi disparo un tiro a Cesar.

Cesar lo evadió con facilidad y siguió riéndose de el, mas se enojo y siguió disparando, Cesar continuo esquivando.

Cesar: eso es todo.

Afrodi: aun tengo mas.

Cesar: ¿Con que balones?

Endo: Cesar, dale un balón a Afrodi, y trata de anotarme un gol Afrodi.

Cesar: ¿seguro Endo?

Endo: si.

Afrodi acepto el reto de Endo y Disparo el balón, Endo logro detenerlo, pero en consecuencia se desmayo.

Cesar: Endo.

Ash: Endo.

Todos fueron con Endo.

Cesar (Puso su oreja en su pecho): Esta bien solo se desmayo por la presión.

Ash: Endo está despertando.

Endo quería continuar con el reto de Afrodi, y se volvió a poner de pie y llego enfrente de la portería.

Afrodi: Que interesante fuiste el primero en detener un balón de los dioses, el partido será muy interesante.

Cesar: Endo, casi te mata, y quieres seguir.

Endo: Si.

Cesar: ok, entonces levantate.

Kido: Que!

Gouenji: Endo no puede seguir.

Cesar levanto la mano e hiso una cuenta regresiva desde el 5, al llegar a 0 Endo se desplomo.

Ash: Endo, te ayudaremos a que logres detener los tiros de la secundaria Zeus.

Cesar: Si, no te dejaremos solo, ¿Verdad Chicos?

Todos (con duda) : Si.

Endo: ese tiro me ayudo a ver la nueva técnica.

Hibiki: Espera, con el nivel que tienen ahora es imposible que les ganen.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y el temor aumentaba.

Fin

Endo: Cesar, Ash, Díganles.

Cesar: ok, Gente, el Final ya está escrito y este fic será increíblemente largo, porque es básicamente la misma historia de los Super 11 pero con Ash y conmigo, pero no se engañen, afectamos de manera drástica el futuro y el partido.

Ash: toda esa experiencia con los pokemones nos hicieron fuertes tanto que…

Cesar: SHH, no les digas aunque seguramente lo saben.

Endo: muy bien y díganles a dónde iremos cuando lo termines.

Cesar: la esperen a ver "Inzuma Pokemon 2: Bienvenidos al Mundo pokemon"

Cesar, Endo y Ash: BYE.


	6. Entrenando a Endou P3- El Campamento

Inazuma Pokemon

Tanto como Inazuma Eleven como Pokemon no me pertenecen, ni los cree, esta historia es un Fic.

Capitulo 6.- Entrenando a Endo P2- Campamento

Inicio POV Ash

Ash: Llegamos a esta dimensión hace mas de 1 semana, nos hemos divertido mucho y hemos vivido muchas cosas, exámenes, amigos nuevos, exposiciones. En los exámenes me decían que mi promedio fue el más alto, sacando 100 puntos, preguntándole a los Super Once me dijeron que soy muy inteligente….ah perdón me desvié del tema, la Secundaria Zeus les está causando mucho temor a Endo y a sus amigos, ahora estamos entrenando para que Endo perfeccione la mano demoniaca.

Fin POV Ash

Endo frustrado por no dominar la técnica de la Mano demoniaca comenzó a entrenar de una manera muy precipitada.

Ash: ¿Es normal que Endo entrene así?

Aki: Sí, aunque parezca una locura el…

Ash: GRANDIOSO! Sigue así Endo te apoyo al 100%, es mas entrenare de esa manera tan intensa también (Ash, salió corriendo para comenzar el entrenamiento, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver alguien tan similar a Endo en varios aspectos de personalidad)

Cesar: Siempre es así (fue a seguir a Ash para entrenar con él)

Kido: Genial, está confirmado, 2 Endos.

Domon, Max, Handa y Kazemaru fueron a Korimatsu, Kabeyama, Anteojos, Shido y Shourin tristes al ver que su capitán no puede dominar esa técnica.

Domon: ¿Qué sucede?, no olviden que también tenemos que entrenar-Domon

Kazemaru: No ganaran nada si se quedan hay sentados

Korimatsu: Sabemos bien a lo que te refieres

Anteojos: Pero recuerda quien será nuestro oponente

Handa: Por eso debemos entrenar

Endo recibió otro balonazo de la maquina y cayo.

Aki : ¿Estás bien Endo?

Endo: ¡No te acerques!, pase lo que pase dominare esta técnica

Cesar: Endo, Endo, Endito, tenemos algo para ti y tu entrenamiento ( Ash y Cesar se acercaron para ayudarle a Endo en el entrenamiento)

Endo: Me dijiste Endito.

Ash: Toma (le entrego a Endo unas pesas para sus brazos y piernas)

Cesar y Ash le pusieron las pesas en sus respectivos lugares.

Endo: Están muy pesados (apenas podía levantar los brazos y mover las piernas)

Cesar: obviamente, tienes que conectar y sincronizar los 3 puntos.

Endo: 3 puntos.

Ash: Si, Cuerpo, Mente y Alma.

Endo: ¿Cómo esto me ayudara?

Cesar: Mira, la mano demoniaca se vasa en el alma del portero por eso señala el pecho como punto clave.

Endo: ok.

Ash: ahora, para poder utilizar el Alma en la técnica, tu Cuerpo y Mente deben de sincronizarse para poder entrar a la puerta del alma.

Endo: no entiendo.

Cesar: es muy sencillo es como un rompecabezas, primero debes encontrar la llave para abrir 2 puertas, dentro de cada puerta esta una pieza con la que podrás abrir la puerta final, cuando la puerta final este abierta el poder se te revelara.

Endo: ahora entiendo.

Ash: bien, ahora chicos nosotros también entrenaremos y nos volveremos igual de fuertes.

Kido: Con ese entrenamiento no veo fallas.

Hubo mucho entrenamiento con las pesas de Cesar y Ash, pero la incógnita seguía, ¿De dónde rayos sacaron las pesas para todos?, el entrenador Hibiki había tenido un buen plan para ayudar a todos antes del partido.

Todos: ¿Un campamento?

Hibiki: si, será como un convivio, se realzara un día antes del partido.

Chido: Saben ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido tiempo de salir de campamento.

Endo: con todo respeto señor, no tenemos tiempo para campamento, tenemos que entrenar para vencer a la Secundaria Zeus.

Hibiki: Entrenan demasiado necesitan un descanso, además mantener los pensamiento de la Secundaria Zeus lejos por un momento.

Ash: Esto será divertido.

Kido: ¿Es la primera vez que vas de campamento Ash?

Ash: No, somos viajeros y en nuestra dimensión vamos a muchos lugares de visita y a veces acampábamos.

Handa: Eso es muy divertido.

Cesar: Si.

Con eso los Super 11 fueron a sus respectivas casas, Endo, Gouenji, El Entrenador Hibiki y Kazemaru se quedaron buscando a Ash y Cesar para devolverles las pesas.

Endo: ¿Los encontraron?

Kazemaru: No.

Gouenji: Haruna me dijo que fueron por el camino que está a la derecha de la escuela.

Hibiki: Vamos.

Siguieron el Camino hasta que llegaron a una zona de campamentos, y vieron a Ash llevar leña a unos metros de donde se encontraban, lo siguieron y llegaron al campamento donde se encontraban Cesar y Ash.

Cesar: Trajiste poca leña.

Ash: si, pero es algo.

Cesar: si, ahora haz el fuego.

Endo: Cesar, Ash ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Cesar: Endo, Entrenador, Kazemaru, Gouenji.

Ash: Aquí estamos en lo que la anomalía desaparece.

Kazemaru: ¿Porque?

Cesar: la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Por qué No?

Hibiki: No puedo Dejarlos vivir aquí y así, ¿Qué tal si vienen a vivir encima de mi restaurante? hay un departamento arriba.

Ash: Muchas Gracias entrenador, pero no podemos pagarle.

Hibiki: Trabajen en mi restaurante, incluso les enseñare a cocinar.

Cesar: vaya Gracias, Entrenador.

Gouenji: Bien ayudemos a Ash y Cesar a Recoger el lugar.

Poco a poco fueron recogiendo todo, y llegaron al Departamento donde Cesar y Ash se alojarían por un largo tiempo. (Cof….Cof…..Copa Mundial Cof…..Cof…..Graduación…Cof…..Cof) Perdón me dio Tos.

Ash: Genial, este es un buen lugar.

Cesar: Gracias Entrenador.

Endo: Ok, pero recuerden que deben venir al campamento (Tono de Decepción con preocupación)

Cesar: Claro.

Pasaron los Días, hasta que faltaba un día para el partido contra Zeus. Todos los Super 11 se reunieron para dejar de pensar en ellos Endo se quedo en la puerta para observarlos , Cesar, Ash, Kabeyama, Shourin, Korimatsu y Haruna estaban haciendo una guerra de Almohadas.

Aki: No estamos aquí para hacer una guerra de Almohadas.

Kabeyama levantaba Shourin y cada vez que Korimatsu tratada de darle lo ayudaba a evadirle, hasta que una almohada golpeo a Someoka.

Someoka: ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Ash: Corran!

Someoka: Oigan esperen ¿a dónde creen que van?

Haruna: Corre Ash te Alcanza.

Ash: ¿Por qué me detendría?

Aki: Se los dije.

Mientras los demás preparaban sus camas para cuando durmieran.

Handa: Shido, ¿Por qué trajiste tu propia almohada al campamento?

Shido: A veras si no tengo esta almohada no podre dormir tranquilamente, mira tócala está hecha de un material Espacial, últimamente está de moda.

Handa: ¿Material Espacial? (Sintió la almohada que era muy suave) ah sí es muy suave.

Max: Este es el Gorro que uso para dormir.

Anteojos estaba poniendo sus figuras de acción para poder dormir (Que increíblemente sobrevivieron)

Endo: Esto no puede ser, ¿solo vinieron a eso?

Haruna le dijo a Ash, Gouenji, Domon, Shourin, Kido y Korimatsu que ayudaran con la cena.

Gouenji: (Pelando Papas).

Haruna: Increíble Gouenji, no sabía que supieras cocinar, ¡que habilidad!

Gouenji: Es que solía cocinar para mi hermana menor.

Shourin: No así no Domon, primero tienes que quitarle la cascara o si no flotaran en el caldo.

Domon: Eso no tiene nada de malo.

Shourin: Eso está mal no voy a permitir que eches a perder la cena!

Cesar: Hazlo Domon para ver como se enoja.

Shourin: Oye!

Cesar: ¿Que?

Shourin: No lo tientes!

Cesar: HAZLO!

Shourin: Ahora veras!

Cesar: El Enano Ataca!

Endo: no debiste llamarlo asi.

Korimatsu: (llorando por partir la cebolla) ¿Porque tu no lloras?

Kido: Porque uso lentes.

Kabeyama, Shourin y Shido le dieron unos lentes a Korimatsu para poder pelar la cebolla.

Shourin persiguió a Cesar por todo el lugar.

Kabeyama: (Palmeo el hombro de Handa)

Handa: ¿Qué pasa?

Kabeyama: Quiero ir al baño.

Handa: Pues ve.

Kabeyama: ¿Yo solo?

Handa: ¡CLARO, NO VOY A ACOMPAÑARTE!

Sombra: Yo te puedo acompañar

Sombra apareció de la nada (como siempre) asustando a Kabeyama y Handa, Kabeyama se subió encima de Handa y Handa lo levantaba, aduras penas podía.

Kabeyama y Handa: AHHH!

Kabeyama: Ah solo eres tu sombra, muchas gracias.

Con esto Kabeyama y Sombra fueron al baño.

Ash: Endo, ¿preparado para el partido?

Endo: un poco.

Ash: Descuida tu equipo confía en ti y con eso podrás triunfar.

Endo: No lo se.

De la nada Kabeyama salió corriendo para donde se encontraban todos (Se hiso bolita) y Sombra estaba escondido detrás de Kabeyama.

Cesar: Kabeyama, tranquilo.

Ash: ¿Qué paso?

Kabeyama: Hay un Fantasma en los salones de Tercero.

Anteojos: Que locuras dices, los fantasmas no existen.

Sombra: Yo lo vi (apareciendo de la nada y asustando a todos, excepto a Ash y Cesar)

Endo: eso es imposible.

Kido: puede ser uno de los secuaces de Kagueyama.

Max: Entonces vamos

Endo, Cesar, Ash, Aki, Someoka, Ichinose, Max y Gouenji entraron para investigar, al llegar a los salones vieron que una sombra salía de unos de los salones.

Ash: Ahí va, Endo toma un balón.

Endo: Gracias Ash, Gouenji. (Pasándole el balón para que lo pateara hacia la persona desconocida)

Endo: Lo tenemos, ahora veremos quién eres (Uno de los viejos super once) es…es Master.

¿?: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Aki: Señor Milda, Señor Kamimura y el señor Ailda están aquí.

Endo: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Todos volvieron al lugar del campamento, comensaron a explicar los motivos de su visita ahí, haciéndoles recordar viejas fiestas de pijama donde se divertían y les mencionaron de una maquina especial para perfeccionar la técnica "Mano Demoniaca"

Una maquina muy antigua que al movimiento ayudaba al portero, y su principal construcción fue para dominar la "Mano Demoniaca" (Para los que vieron Super Once ya sabe a qué me refiero) toda la noche se la pasaron ayudando a Endo y no pudo dominarla, pero estuvo cerca muy cerca.

Día del Partido, Autobús, 10 minutos para el partido

Ash: Que bien, es hora de triunfar.

Haruna: Veo que estas emocionado.

Ash: si, es muy emocionante.

Max: tranquilo Ash, ya casi llegamos.

Cesar: no es el único emocionado.

Shido: Espero triunfar.

Kido: Lo lograremos.

Sombra: Podemos triunfar.

Natsumi: Cesar, Ash cálmense están igual que Endo.

Cesar: No me silenciaran.

Aki: Si no te callas te silenciare.

Ichinose: Tranquila.

Estadio del partido, hora de inicio

Natsumi recibió una llamada y al parecer el estadio se encontraba arriba de los Super Once.

Ash: Guau, asi que allí juegan las finales, Grandioso.

Kido: No, esto es nuevo.

Endo: Tranquilos lograremos triunfar.

Super Once: VAMOS A GANAR!

Fin

Endo: Cesar, Ash, ¿este Fic durara mucho?

Cesar: Si.

Ash: Este partido será muy emocionante.

Adiós.


	7. Raimon vs Zeus, Primer Tiempo

Inazuma Pokemon

Tanto como Inazuma Eleven como Pokemon no me pertenecen, ni los cree, esta historia es un Fic.

Lamento si me tardo pido una disculpa pero, tengo otros fics y Universidad, así que me tardare entre episodio y episodio, pero seguirá habiendo hasta que se termine el Fic.

Capitulo 7.- El Partido Final, Primer Tiempo

Inicio POV Ash

Ash: Al fin llegamos al escenario de futbol , es increíble, todo el equipo de Raimond tiene miedo por como pudieran terminar en el partido…espero Jugar.

Fin POV Ash

Endo: Cesar, Ash, yo se que son nuevos, pero los he visto progresar y lo más seguro es que jueguen en el segundo tiempo.

Ash: Ojala, que me estoy emocionando.

Cesar: Espero que no se lastimen.

Kido: Algo me dice que todos juagaremos este partido.

Hibiki: Bien escuchen, yo se que ha sido un camino difícil para llegar hasta aquí, y hemos sufrido mucho juntos, incluso los más nuevos, saben el dolor, sufrimiento y sacrificio que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

Equipo Completo: Si

Hibiki: Ahora, es momento de exprimir todo por lo que hemos luchado, Jugar Fuerte Mente, ser honestos y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Equipo Completo: SI, VAMOS RAIMON

Los super once animados por el juego, salieron al escenario del partido.

El entrenador Hibiki interrumpió para darle un anuncio a Endo.

Hibiki: Endo, necesito hablar contigo.

Endo: ¿Qué pasa entrenador?

Hibiki: Quizás Kagueyama esté involucrado en la muerte de Dicekendo, me refiero a tu abuelo.

Esta noticia impacto a todos los super once a Gouenji, Kido, Cesar y Ash más que nada

Endo: ¿Qué mi abuelo murió por culpa de Kagueyama?

Hibiki: Si.

Endo no sabía cómo reaccionar, la ira lo consumía.

Natsumi: Entrenador, ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

Hibiki: (Soy un fracaso de entrenador por sacarlos de sus casillas, sin embargo este momento debe ser crucial) Endo, si piensas vengarte en el partido renunciare como entrenador y la final se cancelara, lo estoy haciendo para que no pierdas lo más valioso que tienes ahora.

Todos se preocuparon por la salud mental de Endo.

Endo (Tono: un poco más relajado): A todos los considero como grandes compañeros los conocí gracias a este maravilloso deporte, se que odio a Kagueyama pero no quiero jugar con este sentimiento, el futbol es divertido, entretenido y muy emocionante es uno de los mejores deporte, donde cada uno de nosotros se comunica por medio de un balón por eso este partido será igual a los demás, es decir juguemos con nuestro estilo para obtener la victoria juntos porque, el futbol nos gusta mucho.

Todos se animaron para jugar el partido

Vestidores de la secundaria Raimon

Soportaron un largo entrenamiento se han esforzado mucho para llegar aquí estoy seguro que ese cuerpo lleno de emanomas responderá como se debe.

Endo (abrió su mochila, tomo sus guantes, y después vio los guantes de su abuelo): Abuelito, esto es por ti.

Todos los jugadores de Raimon salieron y vieron el estadio lleno de gente, no podían creer la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

Ash: Vaya, hay mucha Gente.

Handa: Si, ¿Listo para el partido Ash?

Ash: Si.

Max: con suerte podrás jugar.

Ash: ojala, entrene mucho para esto.

Cesar: yo también, esto será emocionante.

Domon: Si pero recuerda quien es nuestro oponente.

Cesar: lose, ahora deberemos jugar con todo o nada.

Endo: Bien equipo, a calentar.

Jugadores de Raimon: ¡SII!

A los 5 minutos llego la Secundaria Zeus

Narrador: Llego la Secundaria Zeus, todas las demás secundarias tiemblan al oír su nombre.

Gouenji: La secundaria Zeus.

Narrador: Comienza el partido.

Todos se reunieron en circulo para oír las palabras del capitán.

Endo: A Ganar!

Todos: Si!

Un sujeto comenzó a llegar y les llevo un agua extraña a la secundaria Zeus.

Cesar: Miren, ese tipo le lleva agua a Zeus.

Afrodi: Brindemos por nuestra victoria.

Jugadores de Zeus: Por Nuestra Victoria!

Zeus bebió el agua.

Someoka: Parecen muy confiados.

Ash: Hay algo extraño en esa agua que, pare diferente.

Sombra: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ash: no lo sé es muy diferente al cualquier tipo de bebida que haya visto.

Kagueyama: Raimon fue el último equipo en ver el poder del Agua Sagrada, con esto el proyecto Z estará terminado.

Alineación de Raimon

Portero: Endo (Capitan)

Defensa: Kabeyama, Domon.

Mediocampistas: Kazemaru, Korimatsu, Kido e Ichinose.

Delanteros: Someoka, Shourin, Gouenji y Max.

Afrodi: Te lo advertí la vez pasada, es su última oportunidad para rendirse.

Endo: El Futbol me agrada mucho por lo tanto no puedo renunciar a algo muy importante por lo tanto utilizaremos toda nuestra fuerza en este Partido para poder ganarles.

Afrodi: Sabia que tu dirías eso Endo.

Narrador: Comienza el partido entre la secundaria Zeus y Raimon.

Minuto 0 (Se mostrara el minuto que van cada 15 minutos)

Zeus hiso el primer saque, Hera hizo el pase inicial a Demete pasándola hacia atrás a Afrodi, el cual solo se quedaba parado, Someoka y Gouenji fueron por el balón.

Gouenji: No se mueve

Someoka: eres un cruel.

Afrodi: Nosotros conocemos sus habilidades y pronto se darán cuenta que sus ataques no nos detendrán "Tiempo Celestial" (Alzo la Mano izquierda y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Gouenji y Someoka se detuvieran, para poder pasarlos caminando, termino de caminar y volvió a Chasquear los dedos, recuperando la movilidad Gouenji y Someoka)

Someoka: Desapareció.

Banca

Ash: SOMEOKA, GOUENJI CUIDADO ATRÁS!

Campo

Gouenji: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué, Como hizo eso?! (Una ráfaga de viento mando a volar a Gouenji y Someoka como si fueran nada)

Ichinose: No pude verlo.

Kido: es impresionante.

Afrodi (Manera muy creída): "Tiempo celestial" (Como si nada paso a Kido y a Ichinose), nosotros los dioses superamos a los seres humanos (La ráfaga volvió a mandar a volar a los jugadores de Raimon).

Banca

Cesar: KIDO, ICHINOSE!

Haruna: hay, no hermano.

Ash: descuida Haruna, tu hermano es fuerte será difícil de hacerlo caer.

Campo

Afrodi llego a la defensa donde se encontraban Domon y Kabeyama, teniendo miedo hacia Afrodi.

Afrodi: No tienen porque tener miedo, después de todo es muy común (Chasqueo los dedos y se puso detrás de ellos) de los seres inferiores a nosotros (La ráfaga se llevo a Domon y Kabeyama)

Afrodi llego a Endo, estaban frente a frente.

Endo: Hazlo, lo detendré con toda mi fuerza

Afrodi: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el Aleteo de un Angel? (Unas alas aparecieron en la espalda de Afrodi, haciéndolo volar a él y al balo, sus alas comenzaron a cargar el balón con una esfera de electricidad blanca) "Alas Celestiales", Este es el poder de un dios (dio un disparo con la pierna derecha)

Endo: "Mano Fantasma"

Afrodi: Vamos a veri quien de los 2 es el mas fuerte.

Banca

Cesar: Vamos, Endo.

Ash: Tú puedes.

Campo

Endo hacia todo lo posible por detener el disparo y cada segundo que pasaba el balón se acercaba más a la portería.

Afrodi: ¿Cómo es posible? lo está deteniendo, pero no será suficiente.

El balón agarro más energía y se llevo a Endo a dentro de la portería.

Madre de Endo: Satoru!

Afrodi cayó delicadamente y comenzó a sonreír de una forma malvada.

Secundaria Zeus 1 – 0 Secundaria Raimon

Gouenji: Derroto la mano fantasma.

Kido: Rayos, lo sabia esto no va a funcionar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como la técnica de Endo fue derrotada.

Jugadores Raimon: Endo! Capitán!

Endo: (Endo se levanto adolorido por la técnica de Afrodi) Descuiden no pasa nada.

Kazemaru: Endo, tienes la mano lastimada.

Endo: Si fue un tiro muy poderoso, pero les prometo que detendré el próximo.

Banca

Ash: Endo, no hagas promesas que no cumpliras.

Aki: ¿a que te refieres?

Ash: La técnica de Endo no lograra detener el siguiente disparo, asi que o intenta dominar la Mano demoniaca o Perdemos.

Aki: (Poco Furica)No te preocupes, Endo lo detendrá.

Campo, Minuto 15

Ichinose: Muy bien amigos, si ellos anotaron un gol Nosotros también.

Kazemaru: hagamos un gol.

Demete: Esos humanos no saben resignarse.

Afrodi: Ja es normal en ellos.

Continúo el Partido, Gouenji y Someoka comenzaron a Sacar y a atacar.

Gouenji: No se mueven.

Llegaron lo suficiente mente cerca para usar una técnica combinada.

Someoka: "Impacto Dragón".

Gouenji: "Dragón de Fuego"

Poseidón: "Muro Tsunami"(Golpeando el Suelo con la palma de las manos creando un Gran muro de Agua)

Someoka: Bloqueo Nuestra técnica.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el portero detuvo el tiro como si fuera nada, le dio un pase a Gouenji haciéndole saber que volviera a tirar como un reto.

Someoka: Sin vergüenza.

Kido: Demostraremos que cometiste un error al entregarnos ese balón.

Kido silbo para llamar a los pingüinos, tiro y los pingüinos rodearon ese tiro, después Ichinose y Gouenji le dieron más poder al tiro pateándolo.

Banca

Ash (Feliz mente): Pero que tiro, ojala logren anotar.

Natsumi: Este es un tiro seguro.

Campo

Poseidón volvió a bloquear el tiro como si nada y le dio el balón a Ichinose.

Minuto 30

Ichinose: ¿Qué te parece esto?

Domon, Endo, Ichinose fueron a realizar el ataque "Triple Fenix" Endo estaba del lado derecho, Domon del izquierdo e Ichinose en el medio, en un punto se cruzaron y el balón comenzó a ser elevado por el fuego hasta que en un punto formo un Fenix, ellos saltaron e hicieron el tiro.

Poseidón: "Muro Gigante" (Golpeo el balón con su puño llevándolo al suelo y bloqueándolo) Este tiro no sirve como calentamiento.

Ichinose (Sorprendido): Ninguno de nuestros tiros ha logrado llegar a la portería.

Banca

Cesar: Rayos! ¡Tan cerca pero tan lejos!

Ash: ¿Ninguna técnica podrá destruir la defensa de Zeus?

Haruna: No parece.

Campo

Kazemaru: No dejare que lleguen a la portería.

Shourin: Nuestro capitán no esta solo.

Kabeyama: Nosotros protegeremos la portería.

Demete: "Tormenta Celestial" (una ráfaga de viento saco volando a los 3 defensas)

Endo: Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Shourin ¡NOO!

Demete: (Centro su energía y muchas piedras comenzaron a elevarse) "Bus reflector"! (Pateando el balón y rebotando por todas las rocas)

Endo: "MANO FANTASMA"!

Endo trataba de detenerlo, el entrenamiento físico que le impusieron Cesar y Ash daba sus frutos, poco a poco, aguantaba más, aun así, lograron anotar otro gol.

Secundaria Zeus 2 – 0 Secundaria Raimon

Shourin había quedado lastimado por la técnica de Demete.

Endo: Shourin, ¿Estas bien?

Shourin: Lo siento no pudimos detener su ataque.

Endo: No te preocupes por eso.

Haruna corrió hasta Shourin con equipo médico para poder ayudarlo, durante el tratamiento Shourin se quejo y tuvieron que cambiarlo por otro jugador.

Demete: Eso les pasa por meterse con dioses.

Someoka (Furioso): ¡¿Que dijiste?!

Endo: Espera Someoka (Agarrando a Someoka del hombro derecho) no fue apropósito.

Banca.

Handa: Descuida hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Shourin: (Sentado) Handa, ayúdalos.

Campo

Demete recibió un pase, Domon, Max y Korimatsu fueron a detenerlo.

Domon: No dejare que pasen.

Max: los detendremos.

Korimatsu: Protegeremos la portería.

Demete: "Tormenta Celestial" (Se los llevo volando)

Hera Recibió un pase para realizar un tiro.

Hera: (Llevo el balón al aire, hiso una vuelta completa pateando el balón y con la pierna derecha lo golpeaba como si usara una espada o un sable) "Flecha Divina" (Dio una vuelta y con el Talon dio el tiro)

Endo: "Puño Explosivo" (De nuevo sin resultados)

Max y Korimatsu salieron heridos, Korimatsu fue remplazado por Sombra y Max pos Shido.

Dionysus: "Mega – Terremoto" (Salto y llego al suelo con una fuerza grande, moviendo la tierra)

Someoka salió volando y cayo con el brazo derecho, lastimándolo.

Endo: Someoka!

Banca

Max: Someoka también, no tenemos remplazo.

Cesar: Rayos!

Ash: Me siento inútil, Yo…..

"Ante-Ojos": Yo lo reemplazare, yo soy un jugador de Raimon.

Endo: Ante-Ojos.

"Ante-Ojos" asustado por lo que le pasaría en el partido.

Dionysus: "Mega-Terremoto"

Lastimo a "Ante-Ojos" dejando a Raimon con 10 jugadores, Cesar y Ash, estaban furicos querían entrar al partido para ayudarlo, pero el entrenador Hibiki, no se los permitía, por su seguridad, apartir de ahí Zeus lastimaba a los jugadores, dejándolos a todos tirados.

Minuto 45

Cesar: ¿Que haremos?

Ash: no lo sé, HAAA, NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ MIENTRAS ELLOS ARRIESGAN SUS VIDAD AL JUGAR EL PARTIDO.

Hibiki: [Tranquilos en el segundo tiempo van a poder jugar, aunque no quiera, si es lo que quieren dejare que entren]

Fin

Preview del siguiente episodio

Cesar: AHHH YA QUIERO JUGAR

Ash: No podemos dejar a nuestros amigos asi.

Endo: Cesar, Ash, Necesito que jueguen, YA.

Cesar y Ash: POR FIN!

Afrodi: Esos Jugadores no ayudaran mucho.

Cesar y Ash: Ya lo vemeremos!

Inazuma Pokemon : Capitulo 8 El Partido Final, La gran Victoria

Endo: Este Futbol es de otra dimensión (Literalmente)


	8. Raimon Vs Zeus,Segundo Tiempo

Inazuma Pokemon

Tanto como Inazuma Eleven como Pokemon no me pertenecen, ni los cree, esta historia es un Fic.

Lamento si me tardo pido una disculpa pero, tengo otros fics y Universidad, así que me tardare entre episodio y episodio, pero seguirá habiendo hasta que se termine el Fic.

Capitulo 8.- El Partido Final, La gran Victoria

Todos los jugadores de Raimon quedaron lastimados por las técnicas de Zeus estaban tirados en el suelo, a duras penas podían levantarse, Zeus en su banca comenzaron a tomar el "Agua Sagrada"

Banca

Natsumi: ¿No les parece extraño?

Ash: ¿Qué tomen agua?

Haruna: Exacto, aun que van ganando no tienen que comportarse asi.

Natsumi: Todo el equipo salió al mismo tiempo.

Aki: es verdad, se que es importante tomar mucha agua durante el partido, aunque honestamente es la primera vez que veo como todos los jugadores regresan a la banca.

Haruna: No es casualidad vengan conmigo.

Cesar: esperen, ¿a dónde va?

Natsumi: a investigar esa Agua.

Ash: Vamos con ustedes.

Haruna: No, ustedes quédense aquí, para ayudar a los chicos.

Cesar: Ok, no tarden.

Aki: No.

Ash: Tengan cuidado.

Haruna: Lo tendremos.

Las chicas fueron a seguir a esos tipos que llevaban el agua, hasta un pasillo con postes dorados con balones de Futbol que parecían trofeos gigantes.

Haruna: ¿Es el agua que vimos hace rato?

Natsumi: Es esa.

Guardias en la puerta de acero

Guardia 1: Que envidia.

Guardia 2: Si bebo de esa agua, ¿crees que me vuelva más fuerte?

Escondidas

Haruna: ¿Oyeron eso?

Aki: Natsumi estaba en lo cierto Kagueyama debe estar ocultando algo.

Rápido un guardia las encontró.

Natsumi, Haruna y Aki: AHHHH!

Las chicas salieron del escondite haciendo que los guardias de la puerta las vieran, y el guardia que las descubrió choco contra un muro y quedo acostado en el otro muro.

Guardia 1: (Vio a Haruna que llevaba algo de cristal que reflejaba luz pensando que era el agua sagrada) Llevan el Agua Sagrada

Los guardias comenzaron a perseguir a las chicas, el guardia derribado era el detective que investiga el accidente de los Super 11 y las intermisiones de Kagueyama.

Con la correteada que les pusieron lograron perderlos, Haruna tiro el espejo que era lo que el guardia confundió con el "Agua Sagrada"

Mientras las chicas estaban con el agua sagrada

Cesar: ¿Qué rayos? Todas las técnicas de Zeus, son para tarjeta amarilla.

Ash: Si, ¿qué pasa con el árbitro?

Kido: No lo sé.

Comienza el Segundo tiempo.

Endo: Vamos.

Zeus continuaba con sus técnicas devastadoras cada vez mas mostraban no tener piedad, con nadie, seguían atacando a Raimon, sin tener intenciones de anotar.

En eso las Chicas llegaron y vieron a todos derribados, además de ver como Endo recibía un tiro de Zeus.

Afrodi: Están agonizando, arbitro

Arbitro: Como los jugadores no pueden continuar con el partido otorgo la victoria a la Secundaria…

Endo (Interrumpe, enojado y serio): Aun no, se equivoca aun no ha terminado el partido.

Arbitro: Pero no puedes jugar tu solo.

Gouenji (Aguantando el dolor): (Levantándose) El no está solo.

Kido (Aguantando el dolor): (Levantándose) Estamos con él.

Ichinose (Aguantando el dolor): (Levantándose) Aun podemos Luchar.

Todos los jugadores de Raimon se levantaban para ayudar a sus amigos en el partido.

Afrodi estaba muy sorprendido al ver la voluntad de los Super 11.

Kido: (Mirando a Afrodi) Veo que te cuesta trabajo entenderlo (Recordó su primer partido contra Raimon) Endo se levantara las veces que sea necesario, y se hará mas fuerte.

Afrodi enojado estaba haciendo su técnica pero se vio interrumpido.

Minuto 15

Sonó el silbato de un árbitro lateral para anunciar un cambio.

En el tablero estaba el Numero de Ash quien remplazo a Ante-Ojos, luego el Numero de la Camisa de Cesar haciendo un cambio por Kabeyama, quedando lastimado por haber tratado de detener el tiro de Afrodi.

Afrodi: Tuviste mucha suerte, Que entren esos jugadores, rápido que tengo ganas de derrotarte.

Ash: VOY A JUGAR!

Cesar: Yo también!

Aki y Natsumi (Sonriente): No tan rápido, tomen (le dio a Ash una gorra parecida a la suya, pero con el símbolo de Raimon enfrente y un relámpago a cada lado, para Cesar un sombrero parecido al suyo con el símbolo Raimon en un lado y un relámpago del otro)

Los chicos habían aprovechado el cambio para reunirse para la estrategia.

Ash se probó el gorro y le quedo bien.

Cesar comparo su sombrero con el que le dieron.

Cesar: (Saco la cámara de su viejo sombrero y la puso en el nuevo sin dañar ningún emblema)

Endo: ¿Qué es eso?

Cesar: Como somos viajeros, me gusta grabar mis viajes, y como no confio en ningún aparato para guardarlos videos, y ninguna pagina donde sesupone puedes guardar cosas en internet tiene suficiente espacio, los subo en una pagina de videos para que la gente disfrute de nuestras aventuras.

Handa: Espera, ¿Has actuado?

Cesar: Kido, ¿Qué significa Actuado? (Hicieron la clásica caída del anime)

Kido: Fingido.

Cesar: ¿Crees que entraría al campo solo para fingir después de ver como los dejaron?, ustedes son mis amigos, y nunca los abandonare, además ¿cuántas veces me he quitado el sombrero para ir a ayudarlos?

_Flas Back de cuando Cesar se quitaba el sombrero para asegurarse que sus amigos estuvieran bien._

_Cuando, entrenaban y sufrían caídas._

_Cuando Endo enfrento a Afrodi en un reto de anotación cuando lo conocieron._

_Cuando cada uno de sus amigos durante el partido se había lastimado y había corrido junto a Ash para ayudarlos, se le olvidaba el sombrero, pero Haruna se lo devolvía._

_Fin Flash Back _

Max: Gracias, Cesar.

Cesar y Ash entraron al campo.

Kido: ¿Lo dijo enserio?

Endo: Si, aunque el grabe con una cámara no importa, siempre que nos decida ayudar por voluntad propia, es un gran amigo.

Cesar: (Volvió y le dijo a Endo)Tus Guantes, están destrozados.

Endo al ver sus guantes vio que Cesar tenia Razón, así que decidió ponerse los guantes que usaba su abuelo.

Todos volvieron al campo, pero con Cesar y Ash.

Ash: (Vio a Kido temblar y caerse de rodillas) Kido, ¿Estás bien? (Acercándose para ayudarlo)

Kido: Si, por mientras no te pongas en el camino de Afrodi.

Ash: Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo si queremos ganar el partido, y no puedo permitirle pasar después de lo que les hiso.

Afrodi estando cerca de la portería vio como Cesar y Ash se interpusieron en el camino de Afrodi.

Afrodi (Sarcástico y luego enojado): Asi, que son los nuevos eh…les dará un bienvenida que no olivarían "Tiempo Celestial" (Detuvo el tiempo y los congelo) adiós (Cuando los descongelo el viento llego)

Ash y Cesar fueron golpeados por el viento pero no les hiso nada, solo los sacudió un poco (Claro, ellos vienen del mundo Pokemon, han aguantado ataques más fuertes)

Ash: ¡Eso es todo, un simple viento!

Afrodi: ¡¿QUE?!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que estos 2 sujetos aguantaron el viento.

Cesar: Vamos. (Junto con Ash le quitaron el balón a Afrodi)

Ash: Vamos!

Cesar dio un pase a Ash pero Demete lo intercepto y dio un pase a Afrodi para que realizara su técnica.

Cesar se quito el Sombrero y lo arrojo para llegar más rápido, pues la cámara le pesaba demasiado, se interpuso en la técnica de Afrodi y como Oliver Atom, el brazo izquierdo en el Travesaño y la pierda izquierda en el poste lateral Izquierdo.

Banca

Max: Vieron, Cuando Cesar se quito el sombrero corrió muy rápido.

Hibiki: La cámara le debe pesar, pero, Cesar estaba en lo correcto, son sus amigos y sus sentimientos por ustedes no fueron fingidos.

Cesar: AHHHHH (Aguantando la Técnica de Afrodi en su estomago y cayendo al Suelo)

Afrodi: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Kazemaru: Cesar!

Kido: [Endo tiene razón Cesar es un gran amigo por hacer eso, además tiro su sombrero de la cámara] Cesar!

Hera llego por el balón y decidió realizar su técnica, y en esta Ash se interpuso.

Ash: AHHHH! (Aguantando desde el suelo sin nada a que sujetarse fue arrastrado a la portería pero antes de entrar se agarro del poste lateral derecho desvió la técnica y cayo)

Endo: ¡ASH! ¡CESAR!

Todos fueron a ver a sus amigos que estaban inconscientes pero se levantaron con un dolor muy fuerte

Endo (Preocupado): Ash, Cesar ¿de qué están hablando?, ustedes son nuestros amigos y con serlo los hace como nosotros unos Super 11.

Ash (Quejándose por el dolor): Entonces, seguiremos con la lucha, Hasta el final.

Cesar (Quejándose por el dolor): No nos rendiremos

Cesar y Ash se levantaron para continuar con el partido, Demete tenía el balón y Cesar fue hacia él mientras Ash iba a la portería.

Demete al usar su técnica de Viento en Cesar noto que Cesar se movía mas y mas rápido, hasta el punto en el que le arrebato el balón.

Minuto 30

Cesar, en el medio campo, fue atacado por la técnica del terremoto de Zeus.

Dionysus: "Mega-Terremoto"

Cesar: AHHH (Observo a Ash que estaba cerca de la portería, mientras estaba en el aire levanto el balón que también estaba en el aire con su pierna izquierda llevándolo a la cabeza y dándole un pase a Ash con la cabeza)

Ash: [Tengo que lograrlo, no podemos perder] (Levanto su pierna izquierda haciendo un movimiento circular y pateando con el empeine el balón, con esto Ash, logro una técnica, La bola comenzó a cargarse con electricidad, era similar a la "Electro Bola" de Pikachu pero, la hacia el) ¡¿Qué Rayos?!

Cesar: Ash! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Banca

Korimatsu: Es la primer técnica de Ash.

Someoka: ¿Podrá funcionar?

Haruna: Eso espero.

Hibiki: (Increíble, Ash ya desarrollo una técnica, quizás le pueda dar la vuelta al partido)

Campo

Poseidón: (al ver el balón, uso su técnica) "Muro Tsunami" (La técnica de Poseidón paraba la técnica de Ash, algo comenzaba a pasar, Poseidón comenzaba a moverse para atrás) ¡¿QUE?!

Ash: ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando la electricidad pelea con el agua?, La electricidad Triunfa

La técnica de Ash destruyo la de Poseidón en un segundo, logrando la primer anotación de Raimon.

Narrador: GOL!

Afrodi: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Endo: Ash…..L o Logro…SIIII

Todo Raimon estaba emocionado, habían anotado un gol, veían una esperanza de Ganar.

Secundaria Zeus 3 – 1 Secundaria Raimon

Zeus hiso el saque.

Demete: "Tormenta Celestial"

Cesar: (Aguantando la tormenta y dando paso a paso acercándose a Demete mas rápido y en un rápido movimiento le quito el balón) JAJA No que eran invencibles.

Demete: Rayos! (Dio la vuelta y trato de quitarle el balón a Cesar)Ven aquí

Cesar: (Para evadirlo con su pierna izquierda levanto un poco el balón hacia la pierna derecha y como otro jugador venia por el no podía hacer nada, solo podía tirar con la pierna derecha) AQUÍ VOY! (Al golpear el balón de este emergió fuego, casi como el lanzallamas del Charizard de Cesar) YO TAMBIEN!

Banca

Haruna: Cesar también desarrollo una técnica.

Sombra: Si, pero ¿Sera tan poderosa como la técnica de Ash?

Hibiki: Eso espero.

Campo

Poseidón: "Muro Gigante"

Cesar: No importa contra que luche el Fuego, siempre que mi alma arda, la llama nunca se extinguirá.

Poseidón: (Fue aventado por la técnica de Cesar y el balón se metió en la portería de Zeus) AHHH!

Afrodi: ¡DE NUEVO!

Secundaria Zeus 3 – 2 Secundaria Raimon

Afrodi (Enojado): ¡No dejaremos que GANEN!

Cesar y Ash lo perseguían pero se detuvieron, dieron la vuelta y fueron a la portería de Zeus.

Endo: A donde van!

Cesar y Ash boletaron la vista mientras iban a la portería de Zeus, y le levantaron los 2 pulgares y le dieron una sonrisa.

Endo: ellos…..confían…..en que pueda…detener los tiros de Zeus.

Super One (Todos, Los que juegan, en la banca, las chicas, el entrenador Hibiki y la madre de Endo): Endo!..Endo!...Capitan!...Animo Endo!...Endo!...Satoru!

Este Momento sería Mejor con música y que estuviera realmente animado, pero bueno imagínenlo u.u

Endo: Percibo el Sentimiento que nos mantiene unidos.

Afrodi (Enojado): No dejare que nos venzan (Su energía se libero haciéndolo más fuerte), ¡Les mostrare el verdadero poder de un dios! (En el aire comenzó a cargar el balón para que tuviera mucha fuerza)

Endo preparado para recibir el tiro vio los guantes de su abuelo, y finalmente descubrió el secreto de la mano demoniaca.

Endo (Feliz): Ya entendí, A esto te referías abuelo. (Giro su Abdomen pero no sus piernas, la mano izquierda la extendió y la derecha en su pecho)

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había hecho Endo

Endo: [Abuelo, ahora sé que usaste tu mano izquierda, para crear la "Mano Demoniaca", concentrando toda la energia que irradia el corazón, usando el método indicado para transmitirla con la mano derecha, hacia tu adversario, ahora lose]

Afrodi: "ALAS CELESTIALES"

Endo se volteo de nuevo, alzo la mano derecha y la extendió apareciendo el demonio, pero algo ocurrió el Demonio desapareció.

Afrodi: ¡Casi me asustas!

Endo: ¡¿QUE?!

De Endo apareció Otro demonio uno Mas Grande, con el símbolo del relámpago en su pecho, y en sus brazos el símbolo de Raimon, Endo parecía ser controlado, el demonio puso un dedo y detuvo el tiro de Afrodi.

Afrodi (Sorprendido y Enojado): ¡¿Qué Acaso este poder puede superar a un Dios?!

Endo: ¿Que paso?

El Demonio seguía ahí y le dijo: "Endo, tu cuerpo era demasiado fuerte para mí y durante el partido, me adapte a él volviendo más fuerte, deteniendo el disparo con un dedo"

Endo (Feliz): Gracias!

Cesar: ENDO LO LOGRO!

Ash: SI PUDO!

Gran Demonio: A tus servicios, cuando me necesites (Desapareció el demonio y Endo arrojo el balón a sus amigos)

Kido: No dejemos que Cesar, Ash y Endo jueguen todo el partido!

Super 11: SIIII

Shido: Ichinose, es tuya!

Ichinose: Kazemaru te Toca!

Kazemaru: Kido!

Kido: Haya voy.

Dionysus: "Mega-Terremoto"

Kido había salido volando pero al igual que Cesar había dado un pase con la cabeza hacia Gouenji.

Gouenji: "Tornado de Fuego"! (En vez de ser un tiro era un pase hacia Kido)

Kido: "Doble bus" (Combinando el Poder del tornado de fuego y doble bus)

Poseidón: "Muro Tsunami" (El Muro no pareció tener efecto y llego directamente hacia Poseidón) IMPOSIBLE, SU PODER AUMENTO DEMACIADO (Empujo a Poseidón adentro de la portería junto con el balón)

Secundaria Zeus 3 – 3 Secundaria Raimon

Afrodi (Enojado, no Enojadísimo): Se supone que Yo adquirí los poderes de un Dios "Alas Celestiales"

Endo: "Mano demoniaca"

Endo, Ichinose, Domon y Gouenji decidieron hacer una Super Técnica combinada.

Edno, Ichinose y Domon: "Ataque Triple Fénix"

Gouenji: (Cuando el balón estaba en el aire en vez de que Endo, Ichinose y Domon tiraran, Gouenji, hiso su técnica) "Tornado de Fuego" (Y la técnica combinada de los 4 hiso que fuera más poderosa) "Triple Fénix de Fuego"

Secundaria Zeus 3 – 4 Secundaria Raimon

Cesar recibió un pase de Handa.

Handa: Cesar!

Cesar: Gracias, Handa, Ash, combinemos nuestras técnicas.

Ash: Si.

Cesar: "Lanzallamas"

Ash: "Electro Bola"

Ash y Cesar combinaron sus técnicas, y lograron anotar otro gol.

Secundaria Zeus 3 – 5 Secundaria Raimon

Afrodi: No puede Ser (Había obtenido el balón e hiso un tiro) "Alas Celestiales"

Endo: "Mano Demoniaca" (Paro otro tiro)

Minuto 45

Sonó el silbatazo final, todos al oír eso se emocionaron, no podían creerlo la felicidad los consumía, mas a Cesar y Ash.

Endo: GANAMOS!

Cesar: GANAMOS!

Ash: SI!

Todos festejaban la victoria.

Afrodi y Zeus estaban tristes por haber perdido el partido.

Afrodi: Nos vencieron, a pesar que teníamos el poder de los dioses, ¿Qué clase de equipo es ese?

La policía fue con Kagueyama para arrestarlo.

Endo corrió hacia sus amigos para darles un gran abrazo por haber ganado el Torneo FF.

Aunque las cosas parecían estar bien algo más pasaba en un Lugar desconocido

¿?: Es hora

Fin

Endo: Cesar, Ash lo logramos ganamos, y usaron unas técnicas increíbles.

Cesar: Gracias, Endo.

Ash: ¿Ahora qué?

¿?: Los venceremos.

Endo: ¿Quién eres?


	9. Instituto Alien (Preview)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 7 Proceso Total: 00%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 40% (YA ESTA AL FIN EL 10)

Capitulo 12: Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 4: 50% (Ya esta el 3)

Apocalipsis Zombie (Multi - Crossover de Varias peliculas y series de Zombies) : 25%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


End file.
